


As Fate Would Have It

by Icy_Queen_TAT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Queen_TAT/pseuds/Icy_Queen_TAT
Summary: If Kageyama was able to work so well with Karasuno, then why can't he work well with Kindaichi and Kunimi?





	As Fate Would Have It

The locker room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. 

_ We lost. _

We lost to Karasuno, the one school that we can’t afford to lose to. Because ou-sama went there, because everyone here worked harder, push themselves to their limits, and it was their senpais’ last chance. Well to be fair, Karasuno had third years too, but Kindaichi doubt that they had work as hard as Oikawa-san.

“First and second years will be required to attend the match tomorrow to observe the Karasuno-Shiratorizawa match. Third year, please come if you like,” said coach.

“Hai, wakada.” was the lifeless reply of the said players.

Coach looked like he wanted to say more, but after taking a look at the players’ defeated looks, he decided otherwise. Soon everyone began stuffing their uniforms, as well as their dreams, back into their duffel bags. Kindaichi needed some air, and Kunimi, being the good friend he is, followed him. 

Later after they arrived at Aobajohsai, they were dismissed after a short team meeting. And a promise from the third years that they will watch that match with the first and second years, no matter how hard it is for them. 

Tomorrow came way too fast for them. They had to get up early to attend a match that they would not be playing. The third years tried their best to cheer everyone up, but their eyes were still sad and filled with regret. 

As Aobajohsai watched the match, they could clearly tell that Karasuno had no geniuses except for Kageyama. Kindaichi wondered how can one strong player do that much damage. 

They, honestly, were expecting Karasuno to lose. However, when the match ended, none of them could believe their eyes.

Karasuno, the once-upon-a-time powerhouse, the flightless crows, the school that barely got the second round for five years. They beat the undying champions that our most power senpai could not beat. For the first time in almost a decade, the school representing our prefecture is not Shiratorizawa. It is Karasuno. 

Iwaizumi told the rest of the team that they are going to go down and congratulate Karasuno, and wish them luck. Although the entire team agreed, ⅔ of them looked nothing close to being happy.

Karasuno was celebrating when they found them. Kindaichi and Kunimi was so shocked to see Kageyama smiling, and it is not the creepy smile during the summer tournament. It was a genuine and natural smile. 

_ Since when was he capable of smiling? _

Kageyama, the quiet and socially awkward Kageyama, was talking and laughing with his teammates.  _ Or are they friends?? _ Kindaichi didn’t know want to know. 

“What are you talking about? Kageyama is my best friend!” This jerked Kindaichi completely from his dream world. Wow, best friend?

Kindaichi and Kunimi knows that they are wrong, but how are they suppose to apologize to someone like Kageyama?

Oh well, Kindaichi thought, I guess we weren’t suppose to be friends in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic......so no flames plz!!


End file.
